Not Drunk
by NayUchiha
Summary: - Take me to your apartment - the girl continued caressing the crotch of the young man where she felt the hardness of his desire, -You want it too-, and licked and kissed his neck - Take me to your apartment. (Kousuke-ShinaAe)


It's been a certain amount of time that I can say, that a business party, was not so bored. Maybe it has to do with the fact that there was not a girl annoying all night, or maybe the girl who was accompanying him that night, who was a somewhat different one. One he could call, not so annoying. His assistant, Yoo Shin-ae, which he had required to accompany him, because in some way, she kept away those in search of his "company", on better terms, money. But, there was this little problem on this night not so annoying, she was drunk. Which confused him because he did not get away from her all night, and she just drank, what seemed without question, orange juice.

"We're leaving," he said, addressing his assistant and walking away from the crowd towards the door. "I need to take you home."

-Sure- the lady tried to say as her tongue crawled-let's go- and she said that looking at him in a very strange way according to the young man in question.

They arrived at the parking lot, he was grateful that the girl could still stand up, although staggering, he provided her support by holding her waist against his body as he guided her to his vehicle. Yes, he did it to support her. Nothing more, nothing to do with feeling of having her so close.

-Miss Yoo, I must say that I am very disappointed of your behavior tonight, could you explain to me how could you get to this state of intoxication knowing first hand that this is a purely business party-he claimed all this while placing her in the passenger seat and buckling the belt.

\- I'm not drunk- said the girl while babbling words - I'm just, I just …just … What was I saying – she could not even produce a complete sentence.

\- you're not drunk- said the young man looking at the girl not being herself at all.- Still, I'll take you home.- And so , he started the car and went to his destination.

-But, it's true, I just, just … -he stopped to think- drank some juice, sweet juice.-He turned to the driver -I told the bar to tender, give me something sweet, with…orange- maybe the girl could not speak well , but she was not blind, that night, Kousuke was more attractive than ever. That thought was intensified from the moment he leaned toward her and put the seatbelt on her, she could feel his heat, and her perfume invaded her space.

-If that's what you say, then we'll do some research to understand the result of your drunkenness, but now, let's go to your home-he did not look at her while saying that, he had his eyes on the road.

\- Take me to your apartment Kousuke. - The girl said that with such fluidity, so correct, that the owner of that sports car stopped the vehicle at the surprise, throwing them both to the front.

-What, what did you just say Miss Yoo? –he did not believe he was babbling- I hope you do not say such an incongruity again, there would be no objective in taking you to my apartment.-The young man's heart stopped for a moment after those words, and he started again the path in the direction of her young assistant's home.

Shin ae unbuckled her seatbelt to lean more toward the young driver- What are you… - the girl leaned and began the task to kiss the driver's neck, caressing with her tongue and whispering in his ears.

\- Take me to your apartment, and you will see the objective - she wanted that man in front of her, the owner of that seductive smell.

-Shin ae please, just sit quietly - said the young - this was highly inappropriate for so many reasons and on so many levels.

-Take me to your apartment- the young lady let out her words seductively on his neck, she took one of her hands and unbuttoned two buttons of his shirt.

-Shin ae, enough- Kousuke stopped the vehicle for the second time that night and held her by the hands-I'll take you home. And there you will stay, and we will see each other again on Monday at work. – He said those words, but more for himself, since between both of them , he was the adult . The way the girl looked flustered and anxious at him did not help his self - control, he pushed her to her seat and fastened the belt again- Please stay there.

He started the vehicle again, entering the highway that night was not his night, not at all, he glanced at the girl who kept staring at him – Eyes to the front Shin ae - as his words came out

She unbuckled her seatbelt and curved to the young guy again- Shin ae, if you have not noticed, are driving fast on the highway, with vehicles everywhere indicating that ..Gosh! What .. are you! - The young man could not produce complete words when he felt the young woman's hand on his pants- Shin Shin ae, please! – And so, there was an adult there, begging a teenager to leave him alone.

\- Take me to your apartment - the girl continued caressing the crotch of the young man where she felt the hardness of his desire, -You want it too-, and licked and kissed his neck - Take me to your apartment.

Kousuke, as he could took the first possible intersection to step aside, for the third time in the night- Shin ae, listen - He was blushing with the hands of the young woman in his to keep her from touching more-you are drunk. Very drunk, tomorrow you will regret all this.

-I'm not , I promise, I will not regret it- she said, her face flushed. -It was just a little alcohol, so take me to your apartment.

He could not believe that, he was being harassed by one of his drunk female employees.

-You work for me - He could use several excuses to get out of that, from which he was not sure he wanted to , but his head was screaming at him, stay away, do not kiss, do not touch, do not do anything.

-Not at this moment- she said, bending down so that her breasts touched the hands of the man who held hers to which he reacted by letting go.

-You are a minor, I cannot touch you-it was another reason, this time he was talking to himself, trying to convince himself, while he had a painful an erection going on.

-If you do not say, neither am I.-The young woman was aware of all that, that alcohol simply helped her to be disinhibited, to not think so much, she needed that. A relief to her pathetic reality.

-You are a virgin- he said that staring at her, she obviously was, and the women cared about that, maybe this excuse was good enough for both, for Shin ae, and for him .

\- You can fix that - he ran out of excuses, and he wanted her more, and more. - Kou - su - ke take me to your apartment- she said her name in syllables- she did not say anything else, he turned to her, and fastened her belt.

And he went to his apartment.

They were in the elevator of his apartment the young woman kept rubbing her body with him, so, he could not forget the reason why she was following him, he seemed so impassive, so little affected, but the hard bulge in his pants and his looks could not be hidden .

"I'm going to do something very stupid," he whispered more to himself that to her, as they entered his apartment.

Upon entering the apartment, the moment that Kousuke closed the door, he trapped her against it, squeezing her between the door and his body, kissing her, again and again, stopped the kiss to observe her, and there she was , between his arms blushed, he did not know if by the alcohol, or b what they just did, but she was there, it was time to stop that, it was wrong. It was very bad. But he wanted her so much.

He continued kissing her, touching her, while removing his jacket, his shoes. Shin ae tried to help but Kousuke's hands had her trapped, cornered.

As soon as he was in his underwear, he began to undress the young woman in front of him, the shirt that she had opened minutes ago, the skirt that adorned her figure and that he had bought her to work and then regretted when he saw the look the other men gave the girl at the office.

He stopped kissing her for a moment, watching her fast breathing, savoring the alcohol on her mouth, her lips, he stopped and remembered -. You are drunk-, to which the girl replied taking his neck and pulling him down to kiss him-I'm not.

The grabbed her by her thighs and lifted her and pushed her to the door and position himself between her legs, and began to move, to savor her skin, her neck, her breasts. When he did the first swinging movement he heard a moan from her mouth,. He kissed her and whispered in her ear, -Let's go to bed- It was a bad idea to stay there, he would take her there if they stayed there.

He placed himself between her legs and began to kiss her neck, her chest, her stomach until he reached between her legs, and immediately felt the hand of the girl on his hair the moment he began to kiss her. He had never been with a virgin woman before. But, the process was the same, give her pleasure.

He decided to start, he went from her leg to her mouth to kiss her and turn his member at the entrance of her. While kissing her he began to penetrate her slowly, she stopped kissing him to give a cry of pain, it hurt, it had to hurt. He knew that. She knew that. When he finally finished taking her and he felt himself inside the girl, he stood still, he caressed her hair, and kissed her tears.

Just a moment. He knew he could not move, not yet, he had to give her some time to adjust, but he felt that he was going to explode, and then she moved, that was the sign . He began his slow movements, his kisses, his touches, and the voices of both filled his room , until they both ended, and the girl fell asleep, after her last orgasm.

The young man, on the other hand, stared at her, then he went to the bathroom, washed his face, looked at himself in the mirror, and said, -A minor , a drunk minor Kousuke. - So bad in so many ways.- Shin ae.

Next morning, the young lady opened her eyes feeling in a strange place, on a strange bed, she looked to the right and saw Kousuke sitting on the bed looking and her and began talking.

-Shin ae, I regret a lot , how yesterday's circumstances ended, I totally understand that the blame falls on my person, since as an adult, and knowing well- Shinae head was spinning and Kosuke was talking too much-the right ways to do, Yesterday I fear I violated the law in many ways , and I believe that I took advantage of your state of drunkne … – he was interrupted with her hands over his mouth - shhhh , just shhhh Kousuke - the girl said looking into his eyes, with her face red as possible can be- I told you I was not drunk- let's sleep.


End file.
